Extra Credit
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PREMISE: Suzaku just transferred to Lelouch's new school. The catch? He only speaks Japanese and Lelouch, hardly fluent, is assigned to guide him. The result? Sexytimes with a language barrier. AU, Explicit, M/M, dub-con with SemeSuzaku


"This is the third time this month you've been truant, Lamperouge."

Lelouch shrugged. "Statistically speaking; that's less than 10%." – not technically true as not every day was a school day, but he was being lectured by his history professor; she was unlikely to be decent at math.

"It's the first week!" …but she was rather good at ferreting out bullshit. "And your attendance has been poor this entire semester. If you want any hope at passing, you'll have to do an extra assignment."

Great. Another paper. At least at this level, Lelouch could bang it off overnight and have enough time to resume his regular, more lucrative activities. "How many pages, and on what?"

"Oh, no." His professor grinned and Lelouch felt a small frisson of fear. "This is more of a… long-term project. You were in Area 11 before the invasion, were you not?"

"For a few months." It was the excuse as to why there was no record of him or his sister.

"Then you know Japanese?"

Not really. "…a little." If she wanted him to teach it to 'interested' students, he'd probably get the same group of giggling girls he always got for his tutoring sessions and very little work would be accomplished. Easy enough.

"Excellent. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Suzaku Kururururugi… or something. You'll be his mentor while he's here."

Lelouch mentally groaned. "I'd _really_ rather do the paper."

"Too bad. If we have to have a Number around, I want someone to keep an eye on him. You have minions enough to keep him in line. You scratch my back, Lamperouge, I'll give you an A."

It wasn't like he had a choice. "Deal."

The boy waiting for them looked normal enough with bright green eyes and curly brown hair. But the idiotic smile on his face when he saw Lelouch… "God. He's a moron, isn't he? A foreigner _and_ a moron."

"That's not for me to say," The professor said in a tone that indicated she clearly agreed with Lelouch. "Just keep him out of trouble."

Lelouch sighed and walked up to the boy. "He-llo. I am Le-louch. I'm… really not looking forward to this."

The boy blinked at him. "Rurushu?"

Yeah. This was going to end well. "Close enough, I guess." He looked at the boy's schedule. "Good, you have math with me next." That he could explain with diagrams and wouldn't need to dip into his practically nonexistent Japanese. "Come. With. Me."

"Rurushu." He boy beamed at him. "Suzaku desu. Yoroshiku!"

Lelouch knew just enough to know that was an introduction. Knowing the boy's name first helped. "Great. Suzaku. Come on."

Suzaku was still grinning stupidly when they got to class, grinned stupidly through the class, and grinned stupidly after class as he and Lelouch were herded into the Student Council room.

"Who's this?" Milly peered at him. "He's cute!"

"This is Suzaku. He's obviously an Eleven. Try not to startle him with shiny things or anything," Lelouch grumbled, still put off by his assignment and Suzaku's cheerful idiocy. "Suzaku, this is Milly. Mi-lly."

"Mirei," Suzaku parroted, making Milly giggle and blush of all things.

"It sounds nice like that," She protested when everyone looked at her. "Geez, can't I just be a teenaged girl for once?"

Lelouch moved on. "This is Shirley and Rivalz and… where's Nina?"

"Not here." Shirley looked surprised. "That's not like her; she's usually here first. She was in class today…" She shrugged. "Oh well." He thrust her hand out at Suzaku. "I'm Shirley!"

"Shaari." Suzaku took her hand. "Hajimemashite."

"Right. Me too," Shirley said, laughing nervously.

Rivalz jumped in. "And I'm Rivalz. Do you know _any_ English?"

"Ribaru." The most mangled of all the names, by far. "Yoroshiku."

Lelouch had almost nodded off when Milly thwaped him on the head. "Pay attention! Suzaku's your responsibility."

"Is he causing any trouble? No? Then leave me alone."

Milly sighed. "You're being horribly neglectful." She clapped her hands as a thought occurred to her. "Sayoko! You could bring him over to meet Sayoko and she could translate for you."

"That would require me caring about what he has to say. Ow!" Lelouch rubbed his head. How did Milly find the exact same spot every time? "Fine, we'll go." At least it got him out of the meeting early.

Suzaku trailed behind him like a puppy, faithful and full of repressed energy. Lelouch had caught himself assessing the other boy in class. He was slightly shorter than him, but the way his clothes hung on his broad shoulders and even the little muscle that showed at his wrists as he wrote bespoke of an athletic figure. The uniform hid it well. But now, watching him walk, it was obvious in the way he strode, the movements of his arms and shoulders and hips… this was a body built for running, not walking.

Just looking at him made Lelouch tired.

They met Nunnally and Sayoko on the way, walking by the road. Lelouch called out to them, then realized he'd have to explain Suzaku to Nunnally. Explaining Nunnally to Suzaku was more than Lelouch cared to attempt. He had no idea what the Japanese word for 'blind' was.

"Nunnally, this is Suzaku." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's arm and tugged it into Nunnally's reach. "He's a transfer student and he'll…" he sighed, "probably be around for a while." He looked up at Sayoko. "Could I speak with you a moment?"

He was amused to watch Nunnally and Suzaku chattering at each other when he took Sayoko out of Nunnally's earshot (which was a good distance away) to explain the situation fully; what he was being forced to do, that Suzaku seemed idiotic as well as incapable of civilized speech, what he wanted from her. As he spoke, a car came rushing past, taking the corner far too quickly and heading straight towards…

"Nunnally!"

His terror was fruitless. The car never even came close. It did, however, drive through a puddle; one that would have splashed Nunnally's dress had Suzaku not bodily inserted himself between her and the filthy water. Lelouch didn't care. In his mind, his sister had barely escaped certain death, and his blood raced through his body, laced with adrenaline and painful panic.

Nunnally was more concerned about Suzaku. "Oh my. Did you get splashed?"

"He can't understand you," Lelouch snapped, fear making his voice sharp. Suzaku just grinned and winked at Nunnally, and Lelouch was just about to tell him off when Nunnally spoke again.

"Oh, but we should at least launder his pants for him, Lelouch? After he so bravely protected me…"

…he _had _stood between Nunnally and the car. Lelouch had to give him that. "Fine," He grumbled ungraciously. "Come on, then."

Nunnally giggled, clearly pleased, as Sayoko pushed her back, behind her brother and his new friend.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku's leg length and waist were comparable to Lelouch's, but his quads and calves were relatively massive. Lelouch had one pair of loose pants that fit him.

Waiting for Suzaku's pants to get clean was boring. Nunnally had taken Sayoko and insisted that the boys needed their time alone, so Lelouch was stuck in his room with someone he couldn't talk to, and wasn't sure he'd want to if he could. He took out his chess set, more in hope than in expectation. "Do you play?"

Suzaku looked at the board, then up at Lelouch. "Shougi?"

"Unless that's Japanese for 'why yes, I'm a Grand Master!' I'm going with 'no' on that one." Lelouch wished he could take out a book and read, but even he had better manners than that. "What _can_ you do?"

Suzaku's regular moronic grin sharpened at that, before returning to its normal state. "Boku wo tameshitai no ka?"

"Great. You can speak nonsense. Fantastic." Lelouch flopped backwards on his bed. "Sorry. This isn't really your fault. It's not your fault you can't speak English, and it's not your fault that teacher saddled me with you and it's not your fault that I'm in a horribly bad mood. It _is_ your fault that you keep grinning like that, but it's not that bad, I guess." He turned his head to see Suzaku watching him. "And it could be worse. You could smell bad or be loud or ugly or clingy… You're actually not bad to have around." Lelouch shrugged and stared at the ceiling. "Pretty to look at, in any case."

There was a sound and suddenly Suzaku was standing over him, his usual grin replaced with a serious expression. Lelouch frowned.

"Oh right, your pants. It's probably time to put them in the dryer." He sat up and made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder at Suzaku. "Come on."

Suzaku followed, his face still serious, almost thoughtful.

The washer was just finishing when Lelouch and Suzaku entered the laundry room. Lelouch took out Suzaku's pants and grabbed a dryer sheet before bending over to stuff them into the dryer.

Before he could stand back up, a large hand settled itself between his shoulder blades, and another groped his ass.

Lelouch gave an undignified yelp and tried to jump, but that hand firmly pressed him down as the other started kneading the flesh of his buttocks, occasionally running down his thighs, up his inseam, cupping him through his pants…

Where the hell had this come from? "S-Suzaku." Lelouch hated the uncertain way his voice stuttered. "What are you…" Suzaku squeezed gently and Lelouch gasped and tried to close his legs. "S-stop…" What was Japanese for 'stop' again?

"Rurushu," Suzaku whispered, bending over Lelouch's back and pressing against him and, ohgod, that was his cock lined up with Lelouch's ass… "Rurushu…" His fingers deftly flicked open Lelouch's pants and slid inside and suddenly he was touching skin, his hand wrapped directly around Lelouch's erection, calloused and confident and _what was 'stop' in Japanese_?

"Rurushu…" Suzaku kissed the back of Lelouch's neck and that should have felt worse than it did. "Boku no namae wo yonde."

_Yonde_? Was that 'stop'? It was close to what Lelouch remembered… "Suzaku, yonde," He said, his voice faint and uncertain. "Please, yonde…" the tension curling in his stomach couldn't be anything good, and it was just growing bigger and tighter and Suzaku's hand was moving faster and his lips were firm on the back of Lelouch's neck, and then there were _teeth_…

"Aah~haa…" The tension in Lelouch's body released with his orgasm, making a mess on the dryer and laundry room floor. Suzaku's hand kept moving, wringing more out of Lelouch than he thought he had inside him, not stopping until Lelouch collapsed against the dryer, spent.

"Kawaii…" Suzaku cooed, kissing Lelouch's neck again and tugging his pants down further. Lelouch let him, unable to muster up enough energy or thought to do much more than breathe.

Suzaku gathered him up and sat him on the sorting table. "Sono tsugi…" He took off one of Lelouch's shoes and tugged his pant leg off as well before removing the layers that covered Lelouch's torso. It was only when Suzaku tugged his undershirt off that Lelouch realized that Suzaku was _stripping him_.

"What are you… quit it!" Lelouch snapped, batting away Suzaku's hands. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I–" Was being well and truly kissed. Suzaku knew what he was doing here as well, his lips and tongue as skilled and confident as his hand had been. When he finally pulled back, Lelouch was out of breath again and his head was spinning, and he couldn't for the life of him remember why he'd been so angry.

Suzaku gave him a hint; pressing in a finger, slicked with Lelouch's own ejaculate, into Lelouch's ass.

"Fuck!" Lelouch slammed his legs shut, but grabbed onto Suzaku's shoulders at the same time. "You can't seriously… you're crazy!"

Suzaku just kissed him again, moving that finger inside Lelouch's body as Lelouch was caught somewhere between enjoying it and feeling horrifically violated. What the hell had given Suzaku the idea that this was okay?

"Rurushu…" Suzaku moaned and kissed him again, trailing down from his mouth, down his jaw, over his throat, nipping slightly and making Lelouch gasp and sigh. He was just about to complain again (the tone would get through, even if Suzaku couldn't understand the words, right?) when Suzaku bit down. Hard.

"Ah!" Lelouch arched his back and tightened his grip on Suzaku's shoulders, crying out again and gripping him even harder when Suzaku slipped another finger inside him. "This… this isn't funny anymore."

Suzaku, as if he understood that, chuckled. "Kawaii," He said again and _that_ clearly didn't mean stop, as Suzaku followed it up by sucking on Lelouch's neck and pressing along the inner walls of Lelouch's ass, stretching and searching for something…

"Hnngh…" Lelouch curled his body instinctively around Suzaku's as his finger hit something deep within him. "Wha– how… I…" He couldn't quite form a coherent sentence or even idea.

Suzaku chuckled and pressed in again, his mouth finding Lelouch's nipple and suckling, and his free hand wrapped around Lelouch's cock, and when had he gotten hard again, and this was just too much…

"Suzaku, please…" Lelouch wasn't even sure what he was begging for now. For Suzaku to stop? For more? For release? He wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted something. "Please, Suzaku…"

His pleas were answered with a hard kiss and Suzaku tugging him forward until he slid to the edge of the table. "Iku yo."

"Not really icky," Lelouch disagreed vaguely. "Weird, though…"

"Kawaii…" And Lelouch was really beginning to hate that word, because every time he heard it something more happened.

Something like Suzaku settling between Lelouch's legs and sliding his fingers out, replacing them with his cock.

"N-no, don't…" It was more than merely weird. _This_ was uncomfortable, to the point of pain, and Suzaku had barely pressed the tip in. "It's too big…"

Suzaku just grunted and rocked against him, slowly working his way deeper. "Rurushu no naka ga atusi kara… Iresasete, Rurushu."

Lelouch didn't really get any of that. "It's not going to fit, you dumb – ah!" Something gave way inside him and suddenly Suzaku was fully sheathed within his body and Lelouch felt like he was going to burst.

"Sugoi kimochi ii." Suzaku groaned kissing Lelouch's neck. Lelouch was too busy not screaming to answer back, even if in the back of his head, he had the feeling Suzaku was complimenting him.

…he wasn't particularly flattered right now.

Suzaku's hands slid up Lelouch's body, partially soothing the ache between his legs as they wrapped around Lelouch's back, holding him in a light embrace as Suzaku kissed him again. "Kuchibiru mo oishi." He kissed Lelouch harder, forcing his tongue in as Lelouch moaned lowly. "Koko mo atsui."

"I'll 'atsui' you in a second," Lelouch grumbled. His heart was beginning to slow and his body was starting to relax around the… invasion. "You'd better make this count, because I'll have my revenge."

Suzaku kissed him again, and grinned that same idiotic grin he'd worn when Lelouch had first seen him. "Worth it."

_What_? Before Lelouch could do more than stare blankly at him, Suzaku moved his hips, starting a fast and deep rhythm that drove him into Lelouch's body. Lelouch clutched helplessly at his shoulders as Suzaku fucked him against the table in the laundry room, acutely aware that they were making _a lot_ of noise, and some of it was the banging and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, but some of it was Suzaku moaning nonsense into Lelouch's ear, and a lot of it was Lelouch gasping and keening when Suzaku's cock hit that same spot his fingers had found.

When Suzaku's hand finally found its way around Lelouch's cock, it didn't take much more than a few strokes to force him over the edge into orgasm, his legs wrapped like a vice around Suzaku's waist as Suzaku pounded into him even harder, following him moments later.

…to add insult to ass-aching injury, Suzaku was completely clean, while Lelouch was covered from his chin to mid-thigh in their come.

"Wow. That was _really _good," Suzaku breathed, sounding pleased and less out of breath than Lelouch felt. "Was that your first time? You're a natural…"

Lelouch slapped him.

"You knew… the whole time… I _told_y ou to stop!"

"That was before," Suzaku pointed out amiably, shrugging off the slap as if it was nothing. "You never told me to stop once I was inside you. You just… tsuned a lot."

"That's not a word," Lelouch snapped. "You… why didn't you speak English before?"

"Because you were kind of an ass," Suzaku answered. "And I caught you checking me out in class, Lelouch. Don't pretend like you weren't interested."

He could even pronounce Lelouch's name properly, with only the slightest hint of a sexy accent…

…wait, no. Not sexy. Stupid. This whole thing was stupid. Lelouch gathered up his clothes and stormed out of the room, retreating to gather his thoughts and figure out how he felt about the whole thing.

Suzaku, because he was an idiot, followed him.

Lelouch slammed the door in his face. Suzaku calmly opened it and walked in. "I feel like we should talk about this."

"Oh. Sure. _Now_ he wants to talk," Lelouch snarled. "Before, when he's forcing himself on me, it's all gibberish and moronic smiles."

"It wasn't gibberish. You realize you're still naked, right?"

Lelouch threw his clothes down, facing Suzaku shamelessly. "Who cares? You fucked me. You… I can't believe this. What the hell made you think that was appropriate?"

Suzaku sighed and crossed the room in three large strides, capturing Lelouch's wrists and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Lelouch struggled against him before giving up and kissing back. "_That's _what made me think this is appropriate," Suzaku whispered against his lips. "The way you looked at me, the way you melted against me, the way you felt when I was inside you…"

"That's… not…" Suzaku kissed Lelouch again and released his wrists and Lelouch wound them around Suzaku's neck, holding him closer. "Your arguments suck."

"You're really beautiful," Suzaku retorted gently. "I kind of wanted you from the moment I saw you."

Lelouch remembered that grin; wide and open and, now that he thought of it, a little hungry. "And you thought the best way to seduce me…"

"…was to stop you from sabotaging things." Suzaku kissed him, gently steering him towards the bed. "With your pesky _words_."

If Suzaku's hands had been less gentle and sure, if his lips had been less soft, if his eyes had been less filled with admiration and affection; Lelouch would have _totally _told him off. But. They weren't.

"So… now what?"

Suzaku smiled. "Now, we're going to lie on your bed and take our time with each other. Then we'll decide what to do long term."

Lelouch nodded. "Shouldn't you be naked for that too? It's only fair." He frowned. "And those are _my _pants."

"Well then." Suzaku beamed at him. "Take them from me."

And Lelouch did.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Lelouch…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to pry, but…"

"What is it, Shirley?"

Shirley avoided his eyes, fixing her gaze on his shoulder. "Urm… Suzaku's kind of been groping you for the past few minutes."

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, standing just slightly behind him and off to the side. Then he looked down at Suzaku's hand, cupping and kneading his buttocks. "Oh, that." He shrugged. "Cultural thing. He's Japanese, you know."

"Yeah, but…"

Milly laughed. "And what's your excuse for tolerating it, Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled. "An A in history, President."

Suzaku sidled up next to him and nibbled on his ear, his hand shifting to rub more firmly at the crack between Lelouch's ass. "Rurushu. Iko ka?"

"Wakatta," Lelouch murmured. "If that's all, President?"

Milly waved him off. "Have fun with your transfer student."

"Mochiron desu." Lelouch smirked.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

FANGIRL JAPANESE! (I _think_ all the grammar's correct. Ish.)

Kururururugi – I can always start spelling it, but stopping is harder. Like bananananana

Rurushu - Lelouch

Suzaku desu – I'm Suzaku

Yoroshiku – sort of generic 'let's work well together' type of thing

Mirei - Milly

Shaari – Shirley

Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you

Ribaru – Rivalz (where _did _the 'z' come from?)

Shougi – A Japanese chess-like game

Boku wo tameshitai no ka – Wanna try me?

Boku no namae wo yonde – Call out my name (Suzaku's using 'boku' even though he's more Ore!Suzaku here because… I wanted him to)

Yonde – To call

Kawaii – Cute

Sono tsugi – And next…

Hnngh – not technically Japanese. Not enough vowels.

Iku yo – I'm going/coming… I really just stuck it in there for the 'icky' pun

Rurushu no naka ga atusi kara… Iresasete, Rurushu – It's really hot inside Lelouch so… let me in/enter, Lelouch

Sugoi kimochi ii – It feels really good

Kuchibiru mo oishi – Your lips (also) taste delicious

Koko mo atsui – It's hot here too

Atsui - Hot

Tsuned – derived from "tsundere". Lelouch was correct, it's not a word, really

Rurushu. Iko ka – Lelouch. Let's go

Wakatta – Understood

Mochiron desu – But of course


End file.
